


K-POP | a-z kinks | drabbles

by BrunetteMarionette



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A-Z, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, K-pop References, Kinks, Love, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrunetteMarionette/pseuds/BrunetteMarionette
Summary: A-Z Kinks with K-Pop idols!Each chapter has a new kink,and a different idol.All chapters are Reader x Idol,or Idol x Reader X Idol.
Kudos: 7





	1. A-Z Idol Kinks

**New A-Z kinks list!**

**I'll be doing 26 (or more) kpop idols for alphabetical list of kinks.**

**Send your bias and a kink, I'll be adding them all into a randomizer and creating the drabble from that!**

**💀 NO UNDERAGED IDOLS 💀**

❤️

**If you're uncomfortable commenting your kink here feel free to send it to me on tumblr as anon.**

**❤️**


	2. A - Byun Baekhyun

**A - Anal and Squirting with Baekhyun!**

****

You lay on all fours as Baekhyun stands behind you, feeling him circle his finger around your tight hole. You shivered in anticipation and excitement. You had never tried anal before, Baekhyun, but you definitely love the feeling of your boyfriend filling up.

His finger pushed through the tight ring as your moans rang out in the bedroom; you panted as Baekhyun pulled them back out before pushing them in again. He fingered your hole thoroughly, and you almost came to just that.

Hearing a belt buckled behind you, you knew it was time for the main event. "Hold still, baby," Your boyfriend muttered, sounding distracted as he held onto your hips; his fingers had been replaced by something thicker.

He stocked his cock up and down your juices before lining himself up with your hole; you let out a loud moan as he pushed himself up to the hilt "Mmm Baek!" you groaned as he quickly began pounding into you, not waiting for you to tell him to start.

Leaning forward, Baekyun placed his hands on your boobs as his hips pumped forward and back. His low groans tickled your ears, only making you want him more. "Fuck, you feel so good," He whispered to you, continuing to fuck into you.

"Baek!" You call out, feeling like you were about to explode; your boyfriend said nothing but soon picked up the pace, hearing that familiar tone in your voice. "Baek, please," you whined as your hands gripped the bedsheets.

You let out another few moans as you came hard, but Baekhyun hadn't finished yet. His hips were still pistoning into you as you were crying out, feeling overwhelmed but very good, and he knew this; his hands traveled to your clit, knowing what was coming next. "Come on, baby, do it for me."

With another few thrusts, your moans turned high pitch as a gush came from you. Baekhyun moaned, pulling out as ropes of his thick hot cum coating the outside of your ass. 

The two of you dropped to the bed, exhausted and breathing heavily while getting ready for another round.

**Next Letter:B**

**Message me for you choices!**


End file.
